Our Great Escape
by the fiery sage
Summary: Miley Cyrus has everything she could possibly want. But...there was one thing that was always out of her reach. It's been 2 years...but she's never stopped loving Nick Jonas. But things change when they wound up in the same hotel! Niley/Jemi
1. Chapter 1: Who I Am

**_Hey guys! Ana here. I can't believe I actually wrote this. :O My cousin's addicted to Disney Channel like I am and she likes the story. It means a lot to me. And ever since I started going on this site, I've been addicted. I love the Niley stories I've read here and I hope I can be just as good as the other authors. I hope you like what I came up with from the top of my head. It would help if I heard your opinions so please review!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who I Am

* * *

Miley was stuck in her hotel room for the night. The paparazzi would never leave her ALONE. She was so happy that all of her dreams are coming true but the paparazzi were more than just a minor setback.

"Miley! Miley! Is it true that Liam proposed?"

"Don't you think it's a little too soon to get married to your co-star that you just met?"

"Is it true that there's ANOTHER fight between you and Selena?

Miley rolled her eyes and decided to act like a stubborn diva. She opened the door to reveal the paparazzi pressing their ears against the door. "First of all, Liam and I are seeing each other but c'mon!!! Marriage?!!! No way! Second, why would I be fighting with her? She's a really good friend!"

She slammed the door and took a deep breath, knowing that the paparazzi would be twisting her words in the next National Inquirer and OK! Magazine.

"Miles, what are you doing?" Miley's mom, Tish, appeared from the bathroom in an evening gown that went well with her bright blue eyes.

"Giving the paparazzi a piece of my mind…For once." She twisted a lock of her hair as if that could keep her distracted.

"Miley, we talked about this…You know that once you get into this business, you're going to have to deal with all kinds of people."

Miley jumped onto her soft bed, happy that she didn't have to go to the Hollywood party. She was so tired. She had to deal with promoting her new songs, choreography, rumor after rumor…

"I still can't believe I danced like a stripper…I didn't even realize it until the video came out. I'm a disgrace and I give a bad name as a role model."

"Honey, you know that your agent pushed you to do it so your music sales can go up."

"But that's because I want people to hear our music. Not just to watch me shake what you gave me."

Tish sighed as she focused to put her blond hair into a neat bun. "Darlin', you're just a seventeen-year-old girl having fun. I see girls at parties dancing on the tables and you don't see anyone judging them."

"But they don't have to deal with everyone watching every move they make. They have "privacy"…" Miley made air-quotes at the word she believed would always be a myth.

Tish could only comfort her at the words that Miley knew were true. She was a celebrity now and her world back in Franklin, Tennessee would only be a memory to think about.

"Do you regret becoming Miley Cyrus? Hannah Montana?"

Miley looked her mother straight in the eyes. Their eyes were like mirrors to each other. "No…It's just…I'm not sure…"

Tish smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "We have fun, don't we?"

Miley decided to smile. "Yeah…We do."

"We can talk about this later. Now I've gotta get going. Your father's so excited about being the host. Him and trying to re-live his mullet days…" Tish rolled her eyes.

Miley laughed and said, "I'm glad some things never change."

Miley was staying at the Four Seasons Hotel in Beverly Hills, California. She had to find a way to get out of this cramped environment. She wanted to walk along the beach and get inspired to write an original song that maybe the record company can for once approve. Miley always had a journal full of songs that were…so different from the bubblegum pop and cookie cutter stuff they made her sing. She liked it at times but that was pretty rare. She rolled her eyes, _I should win an Oscar for all this pretending._

She took a peak through the tiny window to see if the paparazzi were still there. They left for the moment because they noticed that Katy Perry had just made a reservation.

She closed the door and turned on the stereo and her favorite song played.

"_I want someone to love me…for who I am."_

Miley's stomach turned. The sound of his sweet, melodic voice soothed her. Nick Jonas and The Administration's "Who I Am" was playing.

Miley could never go one day without Nick crossing her mind. It was like you couldn't wake up without the Sun shining or there couldn't be a day at school without homework. It was just necessary. Miley could never live a day without thinking about him.

She started twirling around the room as she started gathering up her "Jeanette disguise". Jeanette was a girl who worked at a Salsa dancing restaurant called _Deseo_. Miley put on a beautiful red satin dress that flowed whenever she moved. She put on her wig of black curls (thank God she adapted to wigs). She put on thick mascara and she playfully used a pencil and drew a mole above her lips. She put bronzer on her face to make her look Hispanic and she put on brown eye contacts. As the final touch, she put on her ballet slippers. She thought that she probably looked like an alien.

Nick's song finally finished and Miley felt recharged. She got her bag and sweater knowing that the beach would be cold. She turned off the stereo as Eminem's song "Crack A Bottle" started playing. Before she stepped out the door, she left a note to her security guard and put on some bright candy apple lipstick.

_Jeanette went off for her second shift. Don't wait up. __J_

Miley was able to run down the stairs alone. The elevator would have too many spectators. She was lucky that this time she didn't have to use her sucky Spanish accent. She couldn't freely walk around the hotel because…apparently, everyone was a fan. Not that it wasn't flattering…But sometimes, it was exhausting…

She was able to walk through the lobby and walk through a side corridor that would lead her to the beach.

_I can't wait to get this goop off my face. I feel like Halloween. Not the holiday. The horror movie._

She could finally breathe as she stepped onto the cool sand. The sun had already set and it was officially nighttime. The beach was mostly…isolated. She noticed some couples walking down the beach and she couldn't help but smile.

She realized that she was safe now so she decided to go to the bathroom and change out of her disguise. _The bathrooms were empty too, thank God_, she thought.

She safely removed the wig and packed it tight into her tote bag and stepped into a stall to change out of the fancy outfit. She wore her sundress that she absolutely loved. She began to wash her face and re-apply her original make-up. _How ironic…_

She put her disguise into her tote bag and stepped back outside to walk on the shores of California life. It was all so beautiful. "I wonder if I could have had this if I wasn't her…"

"Miley?"

Miley immediately recognized that voice. She was enchanted at the cold breeze of the salty waters. That must be it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She kept on walking.

"You're not avoiding me, are you?" His voice was crestfallen. She knew he was disappointed.

Miley turned to make sure that it was real…"Nick?" She managed to say.

It was hard for her to take in the sight of the only one she would ever truly love. His curly brown hair was always so cool and in control just like his life was. He knew how to stay out of controversy. _I don't deserve him_, she thought. He wore a dark blue leather jacket with a plain white tee. He wore his favorite pair of jeans he told her about. He looked like he literally just came out of a movie.

She stared into his intense brown eyes as he spoke. "You're staying in this hotel, too?" His eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

"Yeah…I'm having a photo shoot in a couple of days but I guess you could say I'm on vacation." _If you can call paparazzi following your every move a vacation._

It seemed like he could read her mind and he laughed a little inside. It was like he knew what she was thinking. Always one step ahead of her.

"What about you?" She said in the awkward silence. To her, it was nerve-wracking. To him, it was probably just talking to silly little Miley, his friend. Just his friend.

"Joe and I are going to surprise some fans tomorrow in the hospital. This little girl sent us a letter. It was her last wish…So…How could we refuse?" He was so sincere and he wasn't afraid to show his emotions around her. He was always so serious around everyone else.

Miley felt pain stab her heart as she understood. She felt the uttermost sadness for the little girl. "It's very sweet that you're going to go visit her." Miley smiled and bit her lip. She finally said, "Everyone looks up to you."

He chuckled and said, "Me? You're the one everyone can't stop staring at." _Including me…_

Miley blushed and didn't realize the message behind Nick's words. He was always so sweet to her.

"How are Kevin and Joe?" She blinked as she snapped out of it.

Nick seemed like he was trying to snap out of it himself. "Kevin's Mr. McHappy and Joe…well, Joe's just Joe." Kevin was honeymooning with Danielle, so of course he must be the happiest guy alive and Joe was…well, like Nick said, Joe. She giggled.

Miley loved the relationship the three brothers shared. It made her homesick. She thought about her other siblings a lot.

"How's everything in Team Cyrus?" He said as they walked along the beach together. They could walk for hours if they didn't realize their commitments to the world.

"Everything's cool. My parents are partying at this very moment and my brothers and sisters are all over the place…But it's not that bad…"

"You're strong," he smiled as he squeezed her hand in a way a friend could, "You can get through this. Your family's happy for you and you're living out your dream for them. Isn't that what matters?"

Miley looked up at him for the first time in what seemed like a while. It was hard to look him straight in the eye because if she stared for too long, she thought she'd melt. "You always know what to say." _You're perfect in every kind of way I can think of._

"You know you can come to me for anything," he gently said as he calmed her within each moment.

They continued walking and Miley knew that the clock was moving fast. Her parents would be worried sick soon enough.

"So…how are you, Nick?" She wanted to know what was exactly going on with him. She heard the rumors surrounding that Nick was dating a dancer from Camp Rock 2 but she just didn't want to believe it. She was dating Liam for publicity. Did Nick have the same motives?

Nick noticed that Miley was nervous. "I'm good…Really happy with the solo project. And the fans are just great."

Miley faced him. "That's great…But that's not exactly what I meant."

Nick knew what Miley wanted to know. "I'm feeling okay. I'm just…"

Miley realized that Nick was nervous, too. She took his hands and said, "I'm sorry. It's none of my business, anyway."

Nick froze and Miley continued, "I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled to comfort him.

Nick felt so guilty, having Miley so close to him. On tour, he thought about what she was up to. And then he took a glimpse of People magazine and saw Miley's pictures in Paris. His heart was stabbed. He decided to tell her about what he was really up to. "You heard the rumors, huh?"

Miley's eyes widened and she calmed down. "So they're true…" All she wanted to do was drive away. Somewhere far away…Her eyes started to glisten as the water was ready to pour out.

Nick noticed that Miley turned silent. "I know about you and Liam…"

Miley frowned and said, "He's cool. It's just…"

"You both seem really happy together." She could feel the ice in his words.

"Looks can be deceiving." She looked down.

"What does that mean?" Nick's eyebrows crinkled.

"Liam and I are just going out to promote the movie." Miley breathed in as she said that. She needed to clear her conscience and doing that with Nick seemed like the best thing.

Miley noticed that a glimmer appeared in Nick's eyes. _Was he happy?_

"Well…Courtney and I just went to a concert. We're just friends."

"But you still went," Miley spoke involuntarily. She put a hand over her mouth.

"Because I needed a distraction," Nick challenged her.

"Nick…I need to be honest with you."

Nick raised his head up to look directly at Miley. She blushed at how soft his expression looked.

"I…" She reached her hand to him.

Suddenly, to her and Nick's anger, someone shouted over to them.

"Nick, I've been looking all over for you," Joe said as he came over to them. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the two of them being all what he would call "friendly".

Miley let go of her grip on Nick. "Hey Joe," she smiled, "Great to see you." She couldn't show she was disappointed…

"Hey Miles. Didn't know you were staying here. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. How about you?" Miley smiled as she hugged Joe. She felt stung because she didn't even hug Nick when she saw him. She was too stunned to see him there.

"Lucky that Zac Efron was in the lobby or else I wouldn't be in one piece right now…"

"Always the modest one, I see," Miley laughed.

There's an awkward silence. They could all feel the tension. Nick's eyes were glaring at Joe and Joe realized that he had to leave.

"Well, come hang out later Miles. I have to go. See ya."

Miley's eyebrows narrowed as Joe walked away. Then, she shrugged.

"So…Miley, what did you want to tell me?" Nick smiled shyly.

Miley was trying to avoid looking at Nick because now she wasn't too sure if she should tell Nick how she feels. They've had their ups and downs these past couple of years. And now that they were close friends, she wasn't too sure she wanted to risk that.

She stuttered. "I…I should go. My parents are probably freaking out." She would have to tell him another time. Or maybe she never would…

Nick's smile faded. "Oh…Okay. So…I'll see you later…"

She tries her best to make an honest smile. "Yeah. I'll see you later, Nicky."

Miley began to walk away. If she told him and he turned out to be happy about it, they would be in each other's arms by now.

"Wait!"

Miley turned around, the breeze flowing through her hair.

"Can I see you again?" Nick immediately said.

Miley wasn't too sure if she wanted to answer that question because she would have to face the fear of telling Nick how she felt. She was sure he would bring it up again.

She hesitated as she tugged on her silver charm bracelet. "Sure…"

Nick let her go with a thankful smile. "See ya, Miley."

Her heart skipped a beat as he said her name. Somehow, every time he said her name, it made her feel good.

She smiled shyly and began to run toward the hotel. She remembered that she had her disguise to put on. She looked at her watch. 12:05 A.M.

She thought that it would be easier for her to sneak back since it was late. She took the stairs and tiptoed back to her hotel room. She shut the door and jumped onto her bed, more confused than ever. She took out her cell phone and dialed Demi's number.

"Hello?" The other line said.

"Demi? Are you busy?" Miley nervously asked.

"Nope. You caught me at a good time. What's up?"

Demi Lovato was primarily known as one of Miley's enemies because of her jealousy towards Selena Gomez, Demi's best friend. Selena went out with Nick for a while. Miley was so stung by it that she had to let the anger out somehow. Her best friend, Mandy Jiroux, pushed her to make the YouTube video making fun of the duo. It was such a mistake. Now everyone thought she was a bitch. Just great. It was a spur of the moment. She would take it all back if she could. Even Mandy felt really sorry about it. They were all able to let by-gones be by-gones and finally become great friends.

"I kinda have a problem…" Miley sighed.

"Uh-oh…I could feel it in your voice. Is it about Liam?"

"Try again," Miley said as she knew Demi would guess correctly.

"Oh…Oh! What happened?"

"I saw Nick tonight," Miley mumbled as she put her pajamas on.

"Wait a minute…You guys are staying at the same hotel?"

"I was as shocked as you are…I snuck off to the beach and he found me."

"That's funny…I didn't know they were in LA. What a coincidence…"

"Yup…"

"So…This is about Nick, isn't it? But what about Liam?" Demi knew that Miley and Liam were dating just for the promotion of their new movie.

"Nick knows because I told him," Miley replied.

Demi giggled and said, "I can understand why you'd wanna tell him that."

"You have no idea how I felt when I saw him at the beach. I thought it was literally one of those good dreams that you would eventually realize wasn't real…"

"If you want to know what I think, I think it's a sign. A sign that you two should have a second chance."

Miley turned red as she listened to Demi's words. She was right. "He told me that the rumors about…"

"Oh, they are extremely 100% untrue!" Demi practically screamed. "I feel so bad for Courtney. A lot of girls are out to get her now…It's a shame that we're getting death-threats by simply knowing Nick…"

"Demi, you're right about the second chance…I've been thinking about Nick this whole time. I'm just not sure if he feels the same way."

Demi sighed. "Miley, he sounded kind of miserable when we were filming Camp Rock 2. You have no idea how hard it was for him to look at Chloe in the eyes and play his part."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He seems confused. But he did his best not to show it. Since I know him better than most people do, it was easier for me to see that there was something wrong with him. Some people barely noticed."

Miley's heart ached because of all this confusion. What was going on with him? Even though he seemed okay and said he was when they talked, she was worried. Was he okay?

"Do you think he's…sick or something? Because that's the last thing I want."

"Miley, he's strong. Joe told me that he's getting better and better at managing his diabetes."

"I'm glad," Miley smiled.

"You know, most people don't realize this because they're so obsessed with what they read in magazines but…you're a really sweet person. The way you put Nick's health before what you feel…That means you must be crazy about him."

Miley blushed because no one had ever said something like that to her. And it meant a lot, coming from Demi. "Thank you," she said as she felt a tear slip from her eye. She wiped it away and took a deep breath because she didn't want Demi to know that she was crying, "No one has ever said something like that to me. It really means a lot. Everyone sees me as some stuck-up mean girl who should be in high school. They see me as a selfish fake…But I'm glad you don't feel that way."

"It's the truth, Miley. A lot of people really care about you." She could feel Demi's kindness over the phone.

"It's just…Of course, I love-," she stopped herself before she could say that, embarrassed.

Demi laughed. "It's okay, Miley."

Miley giggled a little. "Of course, I care about Nick…He's my best friend. He's the greatest guy that I'll ever know. But if things don't work out the way I want them to, I just want to know that he'll be all right. Sure, I'll be an emotional trainwreck…But Nick comes first for me."

"Miley, it looks like you know what to do now."

"Yeah?"

"Tell him…That you love him."

* * *

**_Well, I came up with this idea during Christmas and I started becoming a Niley supporter so quickly...And I wanted to be realistic and I hope that as you read this...you'd think the actual people really sound like this lol. I'm dying for reviews. D: I wanna know what you guys think. The next chapter is the beginning of the Jemi arc. I hope you guys stick with me through this. :D And here are some things you might wanna think about if you choose to review: give me some song suggestions for the names of upcoming chapters and any other suggestions are welcomed. (: _**

**_Questions: Will Miley ever tell Nick how she feels? What do you think was going through Nick's head when he saw Miley at the beach? Why is Joe really good at showing up at the wrong time? What do you think is going to be on Demi's mind in the next chapter?_**

**_Peace. Love. Ana. (:_**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow

**_Hey guys, here's the second chapter. :D This is going to be Demi's side of the story. And I don't really know about what she actually did for Christmas or if her bodyguard (if she has one) is named Henry. But I got creative. Here's what I think Jemi's like...Hope you guys like it! Please review because I want to know what you really think. :D_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shadow

* * *

Demi smiled as she finished her phone call with Miley. She told Miley that she would be staying in the same hotel. She was on her way from visiting her family back in Dallas, Texas. She was so amazed at how many people from her past came up to her. She was so happy to see that her old neighbors were huge fans of her. She could feel the jealousy and wrath from the girls who bullied her back in middle school. People came up to her and said so many surprising things to her.

"Whoa…Demi you've changed! I can't believe you're the girl I used to sleep next to during naptime back in Kindergarten."

"You look absolutely grown-up!"

"Dems, remember Manny Perez? He's thinking about asking you out!"

She was absolutely blown away by all the ambushes of people she came across during the holidays. It motivated her to work harder and make a name for herself in this twisted world. She's faced so much pain and struggles but she's gotten this far. What was stopping her now?

She was on a plane on her way to Los Angeles. She put her phone away because the flight attendants advised passengers to put them away before take-off.

As she was about to put her phone away, she felt it vibrate. She got a text message.

_Hey! You never told me you were coming to LA. I can't wait to see you. (: _

Demi smiled at the text message. _What a dork. If his fans realized that, how many of them would be turned off by him?_ She giggled to herself as she read Joe Jonas's text message. Most girls would die before they'd ever finish reading it. How come she didn't? She couldn't let herself fall in love again. Not right now. And she didn't want to be the next girl that Joe Jonas would break up with. Then, she would be obligated to write a song about him.

_I'm afraid. The first time I met Joe on the Camp Rock set I thought I would actually fall in love with him. But I never let anyone know that. Because he was so busy and he easily developed the heart-breaker reputation. And anyways, why would he ever be interested in me?_

These were her thoughts that surrounded her every time Joe ever came across her mind. She's admitted that "she loved him and his brothers like family" just to end the rumors but she was never able to deny herself the feelings she had for him.

"Ughhh," Demi said to herself as she laid her head back on her seat.

The flight attendant walked by her and raised an eyebrow.

The couple of hours on the plane weren't as bad as she thought they would be. The fact that she was alone was what freaked her out. Her bodyguard would be there to meet her the minute she stepped off the plane but she really needed someone to mess around with to pass the time. She didn't want to be in the silence, thinking about…

"Flight 815 is finally landing. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened. We hope you enjoyed your flight with JetBlue Airlines."

Demi closed her eyes and took a deep breath because the landing scared her almost as much as the take-off did. Her stomach always did cartwheels whenever she had to go through it. Before she knew it, she was on land. She felt relief wash over her face completely.

During the flight, some kids came up to her to ask for an autograph and they said the nicest things to her. She could've talked to them for hours if it wasn't so late and they're "staying up all night" stunt pulled off. It was 2:30 AM. Demi didn't feel an inch of sleepiness.

She stepped down the stairs of the plane and met her bodyguard, Henry. She gave him a big hug and they talked about how their holidays went as they went to pick up her luggage and leave the airport.

"You excited to finally see the Four Seasons Hotel? It's one of LA's best," Henry said as they were driven in a taxi to the hotel.

"Yeah, I've seen pictures. It looks pretty amazing," She smiled as she finally yawned for the first time.

"I see you aren't able to pull an all-nighter. What do they call it? Oh yeah, FAIL."

Demi busted out laughing. Henry has a way of making a corny joke seem hilarious. This time, it was genuinely so hysterical. He would be great at kids' parties if he didn't wear black all the time and those superior sunglasses bodyguards usually wear.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel, Miss Lovato. We hope you enjoy your stay," the hotel's manager, Mr. Moseby, came up to them as they went to get their reservations.

As they thanked him and got up to their rooms, Demi enjoyed seeing views of the beach around the hotel. She couldn't wait to lay down on her bed.

She finally got settled in and Henry already told her good night as he went to his room to finish sending a letter to his sweet niece back in Alabama. His niece loved getting letters instead of phone calls.

She found herself mesmerized at the view her window gave of the palm trees swaying by the shores. She yawned and immediately fell asleep as she made contact with the soft bed.

Demi had slept for a good seven hours and finally brought herself to get out of bed. She turned on the radio and see if she could find an old favorite song of hers play in a random station. She listened to Yellowcard's "Ocean Avenue".

She started getting ready to go to an autograph signing at LA's biggest music store. But she thought she'd pay a visit to her friends before going.

She was so excited to see Miley, Nick, and…

She turned red as she thought about Joe. She shook her head and went to take a shower to take away the drowsiness.

Demi put on her favorite pink top and a pair of navy blue jeans. She put on her signature black leather jacket. Luckily, it wasn't too hot in LA. It wasn't a bright sunny day either... The skies were cloudy and it looked like it was about to pour at any moment.

_That's funny…_ Demi crinkled her eyebrows at the skies. She stretched her arms because she was still a bit tired. She turned off the stereo and told Henry she was going to visit the guys.

She texted Nick and asked him what room they were in. They were two floors higher. She walked into the elevator and saw a couple of teenage guys coming back from the beach.

"Hey…are you…" A boy with shaggy dirty blond hair had his mouth wide open. His dark green eyes in shock.

"Get the hell outta here. You're Demi Lovato!" A brunette haired boy with the cutest green eyes started laughing.

"His girlfriend is like you're biggest fan," a curly haired brunette rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys. How are you doing today?" She smiled.

"Hey, I'm Frankie," the dirty blond said but he was automatically speechless. He smiled to finally snap out of it.

"Shane," green eyes said. He reminded me of Nick…Kinda.

"I'm Alex." The hostile one smiled at me.

Demi giggled as the elevator doors opened to Nick and Joe's floor.

"Hey," Shane said, "Can I get an autograph for my girlfriend?"

Alex rolled his eyes and Frankie chuckled. Alex seemed hostile whenever Shane mentioned his girlfriend. Demi thought that was kind of strange. _Maybe that can be an idea for a song…_

"Sure," Demi smiled as she got her Hello Kitty pen out. She never left anywhere without it. She felt that if she ever got inspired and would want to write a song, she'd need it.

"Who should I make it out to?"

"To Naomi," Shane blushed as he said the girl's name.

"He's so sweet to her. It's like shocking for us," Frankie said as he shook his hair.

Demi giggled as she signed the autograph. _For Naomi. Thanks for being an amazing fan! Stay true to yourself and rock on. P.S. Your boyfriend seems really sweet. I hope you're not planning on letting him go anytime soon. Love, Demi Lovato._

"And here you go," Demi smiled wide as she gave it to Shane, "I hope she likes it."

He smiled as he gave it to her. "She'll love it. Thanks, Miss Lovato."

"She'll explode with happiness," Alex said, "Like that's even possible."

Demi knew Alex didn't mean to be hostile to her. He seemed jealous of Shane. _Oh yeah, this is such a good idea for a song._

"It was great meeting you guys," she said, "Bye!"

The boys waved to her as she walked in the other direction._ Cool guys…_

Demi finally got to their door. She took a deep breath and put her acting in gear. She knocked on the door.

Big Rob, the Jonas Brothers' bodyguard and loved best friend, answered the door.

"Hey there!" Demi said as she and him hugged, "How are you?!"

Big Rob said, "Hey Demi. I'm just annoyed by Joe staring at himself in the mirror more than usual. Especially today, I don't know why…"

Demi giggled as Big Rob let her in. The room was surprisingly neat. These rock stars or pop stars or whatever they were really knew how to keep a room tidy. Big Rob was their visitor. He was staying in the room next to their's.

That's when Demi's heart skipped a beat, much to her stubborn side.

"Hey baby…" Joe sang as he quoted his brothers' song. He was in a normal T-shirt and jeans. Man, guys had it easy…His black hair was messed up just right.

"Hey," she laughed as he came up and hugged her. Demi held in her breath as she took the embrace. She couldn't enjoy it too much even though she could've without him realizing anything.

"Your hair smells good," Joe said.

Demi had her eyes closed when she held him and they popped right open when he said that. "Excuse me?" She was blushing…only a little…

"Can't I say something like that?" He chuckled.

"Yeah…Thanks…" She forced herself to giggle.

"Can you keep it down?" Nick moaned as he came into sight. He looked like he fell asleep in his jeans. She knew why.

"Wow…Is that a way to say hi to me?" She took this chance to immediately let go of Joe. She ran up to Nick, hands on her hips.

He yawned and managed to smile. "Hey Demi." He hugged her and she let go to observe him.

"What?" Nick said.

"You look terrible."

"Do I really want to hear that from one of my fans?" He said sarcastically.

"I was a cast mate before I was ever a fan." She rolled her eyes.

Joe came into the conversation. "Wait, you hated us?"

Demi was glad that he immediately forgot about their awkward moment. "I didn't know who you guys were, actually. I mean I heard some of your songs but I was too caught up in my piano lessons and songwriting. So I wasn't really a crazed, screaming fan. I had to admit I was kind of excited to meet you guys but not like one of your fans would be."

Nick scratched his head as he went to lay down on the sofa. "That's cool. Never heard that one before…"

He didn't believe her. Demi sighed. "Believe what you want then."

"I bet the night before we were going to start the shoot you were probably staring at posters of us," Joe said, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

Demi laughed sarcastically. She laughed hard when she proved that. "I was busy actually…And I'm not the drooling type."

"All right then. I won't continue this argument any longer…" Joe wickedly said.

Nick shrugged as he grabbed his acoustic guitar and started playing another one of Demi's favorite Yellowcard songs "Only One". She knew he was depressed about Miley. Just a little longer…

"_You are my only. My only one…" _Nick wailed.

"He's in one of those moods," Joe whispered to Demi, "Follow me."

Demi nodded, back in friendship mode. She followed Joe to the balcony of their room.

"What's wrong with Nick?" Demi finally managed to ask after a long awkward silence.

"You mean other than usual? He's just moping around because he saw Miley last night."

"Oh. Yeah, well Miley seemed bummed too when she called me last night."

Joe's brown eyes were concerned. "I hate seeing them not lovey-dovey like they used to. It's like you becoming a lip-syncer at one of your concerts. It's just not real."

"Wow…That was pretty deep."

Joe stared intensely at her and she didn't realize. She was too busy staring at the clouds. She continued. "Of course, I could've said it better. Nick and Miley not being together is like a rainy day in LA. It just doesn't make any sense and it's just a bunch of bull."

"You hate the rain?"

"Nah. I just wanted to beat you at your own game." Demi turned to Joe and saw how serious he looked.

"What?" She said as she forced herself to keep from turning red. That was impossible.

Joe realized Demi was raising an eyebrow at him. He spaced out from staring too long at her sweet brown eyes. He shook his head. "So…Do you think Nick should tell Miley he loves her?"

Demi immediately replied. "Miley's going to tell him that she does so I guess Nick's got nothing to worry about."

"He told me that Miley looked like she was about to tell him something important. She must've chickened out…"

Demi frowned as the wind blew and her hair swayed. It was getting kind of cold.

"But I guess it's cause I interrupted them. So it's all my fault. Even Nick accused me but I told him that he should've said something for her to stick around."

"It's not your fault. Miley was bound to chicken out of it anyway. I guess it just wasn't the right time to tell him."

"What? To tell him during a romantic evening out at the beach? What do they need? Does he have to get a white horse and ride her out to the sunset and tell her that he loves her on top of a mountain?"

"She needed some time to think, I guess…Look, I don't think we're in the position to talk about them…They'll deal with it themselves."

Joe lightened up and realized he scared her a little. "Sorry…"

"It's okay...You want your brother to be happy..." she said as she put her arm around him, like they always do whenever they have insane conversations. She got used to them.

Joe froze for the moment and he leaned his head closer to hers. "Yeah…Too bad they can't meet up before we head over to the hospital…"

Demi immediately let go of their huddle, leaving Joe upset. "Hospital?! What happened? You guys lied to me? Wha-?!"

Joe put his hand over Demi's mouth. "You talk too much."

She shoved his hand away. "Why are you guys going to the hospital?"

"We're visiting this little girl. She's dying…So she wants to see us. It's her last wish."

"Oh…That's so sweet of you guys," Demi said as she smiled at Joe and hugged him. A tear slipped from her eye as she pressed her face to his chest.

Joe's heart skipped a beat (was that possible?!) and he held Demi tight because he really cherished her as…Well, he wasn't sure.

Demi realized that they were hugging for too long. Not wanting to, she tried to let go but she noticed that Joe didn't. She held him for a little longer.

"I'm trying to living up to your expectations," Joe whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" Demi asked as they let go.

"I'm officially known as the shallow one of the group," Joe sighed and scratched his head.

"That's not true. Why would anybody think that?"

"Breaking up with AJ. Breaking up with Taylor for Camilla. Apparently, I'm heartless and probably the reason why millions of records were sold."

Demi rolled her eyes. "You're a guy, Joe. Guys go out with different girls all the time. It's not surprising. I know you're not ready for marriage yet."

"Why did Taylor have to mention the word love then?" Joe frowned.

Demi sighed and looked at him. "Because she needed to let her anger out somehow and she knows that she…changed up the true meaning a little bit. She probably regrets it…at least some."

"What can I do to prove I'm not that hateful, arrogant…"

"Don't forget shallow," Demi giggled.

Joe glared at her but then saw that she was joking. "Just answer the question, will ya?"

Demi thought about it for a moment and she knew how to answer his question. She took in a deep breath and moved some hair away from her face. "Don't rush into relationships so quickly…Get to know the person first and when you're sure that it's going to be what you've always wanted…Don't ever let her go."

"I guess I just wanted to experience new things. I didn't want to hurt anyone in the process. But I still did…" Joe put his head down on the edge of the balcony.

Demi rested her hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, you have over a million girls who would give anything to just meet your eyes."

Joe raised his head a little to meet her eyes. "Are you one of those girls?"

Demi jumped a little and she turned away from him. "I should get going. I've gotta meet up with Miley before I head over to the signing."

She began walking over to the sliding door when Joe grabbed her wrist. "Demi…Did I say something wrong?"

She avoided his eyes. "No…It's just that I realized I don't have much time. I'll see you guys later." She pulled her wrist away and ran inside the hotel room and ran out the door.

Nick was still on the couch, strumming his guitar. He was learning a Framing Hanley song flawlessly. It was called "Alone In This Bed (Capeside)". He had a lonely look on his face but he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Joe.

"What did you do?" Nick said as naturally as he would breathe.

"Why do you always think I'm the one who did something wrong?"

"Demi looked scared," Nick said, glaring, "What did you say to her?"

Joe sighed. "I don't know. She makes me say things that I thought I wasn't ready to tell her yet."

* * *

_**Oh my my my...That was super...interesting? Well, I can't really imagine how Demi truly acts around Joe in real life. I just think best friends that are in love with each other and never admit it. Clearly, I've seen too many movies...I really love putting names of songs into the chapters. They're my favorites and yeah...Nick's such a hopeless romantic...I make him cuter than he deserves credit for...**_

**_Reviews are like when that cute blue-eyed boy at school smiles at me: They make my effin day! Thanks x)))))_**

**_Questions: Why did Joe ask her that awkward question? What was running through his mind? Why can't Demi have the guts to tell Joe how she truly feels? Why does Nick always know that Joe acts like an idiot? These are the questions that can drive a fan insane...Well, maybe not...But you know. ;D_**


	3. Chapter 3: You Belong With Me

_**Shortest chapter ever D: It's a Miley-Demi/BFF/Former Frenemies Thing. But I think they make good friends. They're both pretty much knocking some sense into each other. Don't hate me please...I hope you guys like what you've read so far. Please review. :D**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Miley was brushing her hair as she watched some music videos from VH1. She was humming along to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". She wasn't stressing over Nick. She knew she would call him later and ask him to meet her at the beach so they could talk again.

She heard a knock at the door and she got up to answer it. "Hey Demi," she smiled but her smile faded when she saw that Demi looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Demi hugged her and said, "Hey…Sorry if I'm intruding. I just need to talk to you."

Miley was extremely worried about Demi. Demi was usually the one who would cheer _her_ up. She turned off the TV because it was playing too many happy songs for her taste.

"What's wrong? Did anything happen?" Miley looked frantically at her.

Demi sat on the bed across from Miley's. "How do you handle falling for a Jonas Brother?"

Miley crinkled her eyebrows and thought for a moment. Then, the light bulb turned on. "No way…You can't be talking about…No…" Miley's eyes were wide.

Demi sighed. "I know…"

"You l-lo-love?!…Joe?" Miley asked, ready to confirm it.

"I kept it all bottled up…And I thought that it was all in the past…He's messing around with me and he doesn't even realize how much it bothers me…"

Miley thought. _But she denied that there was anything going on between them…I guess she must have a pretty legit reason why she's been restraining herself from feeling how she wants to…Why?_

"But you denied it," Miley slipped out of her slippers and put on the Converse Demi gave her for her birthday a few months ago.

"I did…But did I really want 1000s of girls on my trail 24/7?" Demi laid her head on the bed.

"I guess not…But what about what you want? Everyone deserves love. It's about time Joe Jonas got a legit girlfriend. You guys seem…kinda perfect together…"

Demi blushed and asked what Miley expected her to. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Miley said, laughing.

"But he doesn't take anything seriously…I'm scared that I'll screw our whole friendship up if things don't turn out the way I want them to…"

"Dems, this is almost _exactly _what we were talking about yesterday."

She immediately interrupted Miley. "But you and Nick were together before. You guys have such a history…You guys just have this connection…Joe and I…Well, I'm not really sure if there's any spark at all. Maybe it's all in my head."

Miley lightly slapped her on the cheek to be funny. It didn't hurt her. That was the whole point. "Get a hold of yourself, woman!"

Demi's eyes widened and she started laughing. Miley laughed along with her.

"For a moment, I really thought you were gonna hurt me," Demi giggled.

"Naw. Why would I do that? That stupid war we had in the past is ancient history. I just think you should…" Miley put her hands on Demi's arms and looked directly at her to make sure she would listen to exactly what she was about to say.

"Tell him. What have you got to lose? There's more than an 88% chance that he'll return your feelings. He is such a great guy for you. I can tell. Somehow, I know these things."

"What if he doesn't?" Demi frowned.

_Darn, she's bipolar…Like me. _Miley raised an eyebrow at her. "You do not, I repeat, **do not** know what's going on in that boy's mind. I see how close you guys are…So why not?"

Demi looked down for what seemed like a long time. Miley knew it was her friend's turn to say something. Her face lightened up a little.

Demi took a deep breath. "Okay…I'll tell him."

Miley squealed. "Really? Yay yay yay!!!"

Demi laughed. "Are you happy now?"

"I believe in you. You believe that I can be with Nick. I don't see why I shouldn't believe in what you and Joe have. And what you guys have…It's something I've seen…rarely…"

"Oh, really? Care to enlighten me?" Demi smiled.

"Best friends who should be together but who are too scared to try because…one fears that the other won't feel the same way. It goes both ways, y'know?"

"The thing is…this might be another situation entirely…Unrequited love," Demi said as she threw the pillow over her face.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Ughhh I thought you were fearless. Miss Demetria Devonne Lovato, rock star extraordinaire! You're amazing!"

Demi slowly removed the pillow from her face to look at Miley's worried face.

"Don't lose faith in yourself. That won't get you where you want to go," Miley finished.

Demi managed to crack a smile. "You're really fun to mess with," she began to say, "But I love to hear your words of advice. You've changed a lot. And I can tell that Nick will be impressed."

Miley blushed. "I try…"

"Well, I must be off," Demi said as she jumped out of the bed and fixed the wrinkles she left on it.

"Okay," Miley smiled, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yup," Demi smiled a big grin.

* * *

**_Well...I thought that was pretty cute. I'm sorry this wasn't drama-filled...But I want to make the story super long and worth the wait. I'm gonna be posting up chapters as soon if I think they're as good as they're gonna get...What? You don't think I get a kick out of what I write? Lmaoooo._**

**_Questions: What's Demi planning with that evil smile of hers? Why is Miley so chill? Why am I asking you all these questions?! Seriously, answer them in the review...Save yourself from answering the third one please._**

**_The next chapter is going to be...in Nick's POV! Gosh...I'm gonna have to do my best to try and get in Nick's head. No doubt, I'll fail at that...Since I have like zero experience when it comes to what's on a guy's mind. Personally, I think they're all stupid...I really can't stand them...Anyways, enough about that lol. _**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Bit Longer

**_Is it me? Or are these chapters getting shorter? :O I'll try to fix that lol. But maybe this will be more interesting than the last chapter...Finally, some Niley action...At least...that's how I see it anyway. I hope you guys like it. Please review. =3_**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Little Bit Longer

* * *

Nick and Joe finally got back from the hospital to visit Hannah, the little 7 year old girl who was dying of leukemia. She was so happy to have met them. She smiled constantly that day and Nick couldn't help but smile himself. Ironically, most people would find it strange that Nick smiles. He barely does but no one really bothers to wonder why. _It's just a habit_, he says to himself, _I can't help it. _He and Joe sang songs for her and the other patients in the hospital. No tears were shed, thankfully. Until Nick and his brother stepped into the car and drove their way back to the hotel.

Nick put his acoustic guitar on his bed. He looked out the window. The Sun finally decided to show up today. His eyes were a little sore from crying. He understood what everyone at the hospital was going through but what hurt more…was that they didn't get a second chance like he did. He knew that it couldn't be helped but he knew that he could show some love.

"Hey, you okay?" Joe came into the bedroom.

"Yeah, man," Nick said, "It was intense."

"I know…I was there, too," he put his hand on Nick's shoulder, "But hey, we brought a smile to Hannah's face. That's what counts."

"Yeah. You're right." Nick smiled and could finally breathe. "I didn't know you were so…"

"Hmmm?" Joe was expecting an answer.

"What's the word I'm looking for? Well…thoughtful."

Joe chuckled. "Thanks. That's the nicest thing you have ever told me from what I can remember."

Nick laughed and Joe walked out of the room. He was inspired to write a song…He's written about unrequited love, losing love, being friends with the one you love. Love mostly. He's written "A Little Bit Longer" but he felt that there was something more that he thought he should write. He took out his songbook and began to write random lyrics that popped in his head, which is what he usually did.

He eventually got stuck on the song but that's why he wasn't always a solo act. He decided to take a break from it and realized that there were some…certain things he had to work out. With Miley.

_She's difficult. She's stubborn. She's a little…well really, __**completely**__ insane. But that's what makes it hard to stay away from her. She's addicting. Her eyes are like an ocean I wouldn't mind drowning in anytime soon. Her laugh kinda…tickles my heart? Geez…I'm really cheesy…She's got a big heart and not afraid to show the world what she has to say. She knows there are people out there who won't like her and she's up to facing that. I hate that things had to end for us…When I tried to move on, I knew that it was a mistake. I was hurting myself but I didn't realize how much hell I put her through by trying. I hurt her and I can spend every day of my life telling her how sorry I am even after she tells me to shut up. I could go on for hours describing what makes her so special…practically everything about her is special. I do love her._

"Nick?" A slightly familiar voice opened the room to their hotel room.

"Kevin? You're back?" Nick got up from his bed and met his older brother at the door. They hugged. Kevin simply glowed with happiness.

"Where's your…wifey?" Nick smirked and said, "I mean wife, of course."

"Smooth…" Kevin chuckled and said, "She's back in New Jersey. I thought I'd drop by from across the country to see what you crazy animals are up to. I missed you guys too much!" Kevin said, rubbing Nick's head.

"That's sweet of you Kevin. But you should be with Danielle. You guys are married. It must be killing you that you're away from her…" Nick found it hard to believe that Kevin came here just to hang out.

"Well, yeah…But she understands. Besides, I'm here on a mission." Kevin smiled.

"Huh, that's interesting. And what is that?" Nick sighed.

"I'm afraid that I'm not allow to reveal any more information," Kevin smiled slyly.

"Wha-?"

Kevin smiled his clueless smile. "Well, I'm off to explore the beach so I'll meet up with you guys when Joe gets back from…well, he didn't tell me where he was off to…He looked kinda nervous. What exactly did I miss while I was gone?"

"That's highly classified information, good sir," Nick said, smiling.

"Darn it!" Kevin frowned and he left with that.

Nick closed the door and saw that he was alone…He liked it, he guessed but he needed someone's company. That's when an idea popped into his head. He took out his cell phone.

He dialed _her_ number and was kinda shocked at how confident he was being. _What did I get myself into? I'm gonna act like an idiot…Again…Maybe I'll just get her voicemail. That'll be fine._

At the fourth ring, Miley picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Miley, hey," Nick said, letting the words flow through him.

"Hey," she said, "Wh-what's up?"

"You promised that I could see you again. So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." He started to realize how much of a moron he was starting to act like. _Maybe I am a moron_, he thought to himself. "Th-that is…If you're not busy. But if you are, I totally get it."

The other line was silent but suddenly, Miley laughed a little. Nick's heart skipped a beat because he just loved her laugh. "Nope I'm not busy. I was actually wondering if I should call you. But you beat me to it." _Always one step ahead of me, Nick._

Nick sighed a breath of relief. "That's great. Same place as yesterday?"

"Sounds like a plan." Nick could somehow feel that Miley was smiling over the phone. And oh yes, she was…

As he finished his conversation with Miley, he immediately started singing, "Too late to pretend. You know me better than I know myself. Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf!"

He was smiling for the next few minutes, excited to see Miley again. He didn't care what Joe or Kevin would think if they randomly stepped into the room. But there was just one other person he forgot…

Big Rob came in through the door. He gave Nick a skeptical look and then started laughing. "What's got you happy, Jonas 3?"

Nick completely stopped and regained his, what he would call, coolness. "It's…nothing you need to worry about. Neither does Joe or Kevin."

Big Rob said, "Uh huh…A certain little lady might have something to do with it, I'm guessing."

"Yeah…" Nick looked down and said, "Don't tell anyone please…"

"Scout's honor," Big Rob chuckled.

"So what's up?"

"You have a last minute schedule change. Your appearance at the concert hall is tonight."

"Tonight?!" Nick practically fell off the bed he was so relaxed in 2 minutes ago.

"Did you have plans?"

"Yeah, I did. Oh man, what am I going to do? Miley's going to hate me now…"

Big Rob slapped Nick on the back. "Miley will understand if you just told her. She knows how it is. Quit being a moron. That's Joe's job. This act you're pulling is just giving me the creeps."

Nick frowned and sighed. "But tonight was the night…You know what, never mind…I'll go to her room and tell her that we have to meet up tomorrow."

"All right. Good luck," Big Rob smiled at Nick.

Nick texted Miley asking her what room she was in. Room 1219. Nick immediately frowned at the door number. Did Miley know this was the number? Nick's hand started shaking slightly.

"Hey," Miley said as she opened the door. She was in a high ponytail that reflected her mood, happy.

"Miley," Nick said as he immediately hugged her. He held her tight and took in her scent. Strawberries. Miley held onto him tight.

"What's wrong?" Miley reluctantly asked as she still enjoyed the embrace.

Nick heard the elevator door open and heard several footsteps. "Maybe we should take this inside."

Miley led Nick into her room. She motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Miley looked worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's just I wanted to tell you that I have a concert tonight so we have to meet up…another time…"

Miley blinked and held in her disappointment. "Oh, that's all? Oh, thank God! I thought something insane happened to you!" She hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay…"

Nick smiled at her and said, "So when do you wanna see me tomorrow? I promise that I have nothing planned."

"Anytime's fine. Today was the last day of the photo shoot. I've got nothing tomorrow. My parents are going sight-seeing but I decided to stay here."

"I want to spend the whole day with you," Nick immediately said, not realizing how bold he was being. He slightly blushed but Miley didn't notice.

Miley naturally turned red and said, "That's cool. Do you wanna go somewhere that's not the beach? I was thinking we could go see a movie downtown. I know this place where no one will really recognize us. If you don't mind."

"No, that's perfect. We wrote our song in a movie theater, remember?" Nick smiled at her with his intense eyes.

"I just thought it would be nice," Miley said, looking down.

"All right," Nick said, "I was worried that I'd let you down but I'm so glad you understand."

"It's no prob, Nick," Miley giggled.

Nick had the sudden urge to press his lips against hers but he restrained himself. He knew that now wasn't the right time. At first, it seemed like it but he knew tomorrow would be the day.

"I guess I better get going. Sorry for the intrusion," Nick said, practically chuckling.

"Nick, you're always welcome here. Especially, if you have marshmallows," Miley smiled, biting her lip.

Nick chuckled. "You like them?"

"Mm hmmm," Miley said, "I've been obsessing over them."

"Good to know," Nick smiled, "Well, see ya, Miles."

Miley simply waved to him as he left. Miley whispered. "I love you…Why couldn't I have said it?! Right now seemed like the best time! Ughhh!" Miley threw herself onto the bed and put her face on her pillow.

* * *

**_Woo...That was pretty intense...Strawberries...marshmallows...lmaoooo. I honestly love Niley. They are like one of those couples that I think are truly meant to be. I hope they get back together real soon so I can sneak into their wedding! XD The next chapter: let's just say some kind of drama is about to ensue...With Jemi. Oh my my my...If that wasn't a hint enough. _**

**_Questions: Will Niley ever confess to each other about their undying love? What do you think Kevin's mission is? Seriously...why am I asking you all these questions?! Just review and continue on with the story. :D_**

**_Paz. Amor. Ana (:_**


	5. Chapter 5: Forever And Always

_**Hey guys! I'm having so much fun writing this! I thought I would spicen up the story a bit. Some drama and some make-ups. And misunderstandings are on their way. Pshhhh I put myself in the story. Funny...what would I be doing in LA in January? Idk...I was hoping you'd answer that. Hope you guys like it! And don't forget to review. (=**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Forever And Always

* * *

Joe walked across the beach, thinking. He sighed as he remembered the last words he said to Demi. _"Are you one of those girls?"_

He tugged on his hair and wanted to scream at how much of a jerk he was. Demi thought he was different but he knew he just failed her…

_What am I going to do? I know I'm going to have to face her sometime…But the thing is, will she let me see her again?_

"OMG! It's…it's…umm I'm sorry," a girl giggled, her wavy black hair blowing in the wind.

Joe chuckled. "Nah, it's fine."

"I was wondering if I could have your autograph. But I bet you knew that at the sound of my screaming," she nervously giggled.

"It's no problem, girly. What's your name?"

"Ariana," she said, blushing. Her bangs were the way Demi's used to be. Joe thought, _She's everywhere…_

Joe signed Ariana her autograph. She smiled and said, "Thank you!" She laughed normally and then her face turned serious.

"Hey…When I saw you, you seemed kinda sad…You okay?"

"Yeah," Joe said, as he sighed.

"Girl troubles, I'm guessing. But that's just a 15-year-old's opinion."

"Yeah…It's complicated."

Ariana's eyes widened and a smile formed around her face. "If it's with who I think it is, then I think you should go for it," she immediately said. She suddenly turned red. "Ughhh, there I go again! I'm sorry…"

Joe chuckled. "No, it's fine. You're pretty smart. I needed someone to tell me that. Glad it was you. I won't forget you. You'll be Ariana: the girl who pushed me to tell Demi Lovato that I love her."

Ariana simply smiled. "Wow…sometimes I guess I just know things. Well, I won't bother you anymore. I'll see you later. Wait, if I'm lucky...Well, bye!"

Joe waved to her as she went back to a guy who was probably her boyfriend. He put a protective arm over her. His bright eyes glaring at him. Ariana just smiled at Joe. The couple walked away and Joe continued walking across the beach.

_That Ariana chick really knows her stuff…She's right. All I need to do is be myself and tell Demi that I love her. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. I guess I forced myself not to because she didn't seem interested at all when we got to know each other. But maybe…she does?_

Joe decided to text Demi. They never really talked on the phone. Texting was their thing apparently.

_Demi, I'm really sorry about what I said. I just really need to talk to you._

He sighed as he sent it, wondering how long it would take her to ever, if she ever would, reply.

To his surprise, she texted him right back.

_Silly little boy, there was nothing to apologize about. I really need to talk to you, too. I'm almost done here. Do you wanna meet somewhere? _

He immediately smiled as he read the text. He felt like jumping up and down but there were too many people around to actually even try. The salt waters tickled his feet as he walked back to the hotel.

He hummed as he opened the door to his hotel room and saw Nick was getting ready for his concert tonight.

"Hey, little bro. Ready for tonight? You must be stoked."

Nick sighed. "I guess so…But I thought it was going to be tomorrow…"

Joe raised an eyebrow at his brother. Usually, Nick was pumped whenever he got to perform. Why not now? "What happened?"

"I was supposed to meet Miley tonight…But it's okay. We promised that we'd hang out all day tomorrow. So I guess I shouldn't be complaining."

"Heck yeah," Joe said, "Now…Nick, I need to ask you something before I go."

"Shoot," Nick said as he was putting his guitar into its case. He loved it as if it were his own child.

"It's about Demi…"

A smile came across Nick's casual face. "I knew it. You finally realized that you're in love with her. Me and Kevin had to keep our mouths shut because we didn't want to 'screw up your friendship'."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Nah. You're a pretty good liar when it comes down to it...But your lies are starting to catch up with what you're feeling…I suggest you talk to her as soon as you can."

"I am. We're going out tonight because she said she wanted to talk to me, too."

Nick punched his brother in the arm. "Go get her, Joe. But, hurt her, and you're going to have to deal with me. She's like our sister after all."

"Maybe to you and Kevin…But not to me."

Nick smiled at what Joe said. "Don't stay out too late, you got it?"

"You got it," Joe sighed and smiled at his brother.

Joe was getting ready for his…date?…was it a date?…with Demi. They were going to a Safetysuit concert that he got tickets to. They were both going in disguises. One thing the paparazzi didn't know was that these kids were the masters of disguise.

Nick was already on his way to his concert with Big Rob. Joe was alone in his room, thinking about what he was going to say tonight. Demi made him say things…that he thought he kept to himself. She understood what went through his mind. She was like a little sister to him…But he wanted more than that.

Suddenly, Joe heard a knock on the door. He thought he was going to be the one to pick up Demi. His eyebrows narrowed but he was excited to see her. But as the door opened, his smile immediately faded and his heart fell.

"I'm glad I found you here," the curly haired blonde said, slightly smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Joe was speechless.

"I…think we need to talk," she said, hesitantly.

Taylor Swift, country star turned musical sensation, was right at the door. Her blue eyes glimmering with some unknown spark of hope. She looked frustrated and she had a sorrowful look on her face. She wore a silver strapless dress. She was probably on her way to a party. Joe noticed that she had a mask on her hand. She was probably going to a masquerade.

"Come in," Joe said, checking his watch. He didn't have to meet Demi for another hour. He sighed a breath of relief.

Taylor scanned him. "Were you going somewhere? I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not for another hour. So what brings you here? You finally decided to show up after almost a year?"

"Look, I came up here to apologize and hear what you had to say…from more than a year ago." Taylor sat on the couch looking out the window. It was a full moon tonight.

"I'm listening," Joe said as he sat next to her.

Taylor turned to him. "You didn't expect me to apologize first, did you? You're the one who dumped me…over the phone."

"Oh, will you just let that go?!" She was the one who hung up on him, after all! Without letting him explain…

Taylor's eyes widened and they began to water. She took a deep breath. "Why did you do that to me? Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

Joe realized how much he really hurt her at the sight of her tears. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you. I hate making someone cry."

"I know that you're busy…But I really liked you," Taylor whispered.

"That's not what you said in your song," Joe replied.

"I did it because I felt like it. And I don't regret it as much as you'd hope I did." She practically glared at him.

"Fine…But I wanted to say I'm sorry for breaking up with you over the phone. It was selfish and stupid and I'd take it back if I could…" He had his words ready for Taylor whenever she decided to come around and actually talk to him.

Taylor's face lightened up and she revealed a little smile. "I'm sorry, too. I made you look like more of a dick than you deserved. I'd take it back…if I could. But what's done is done, I guess."

"We can always announce our peace to the press. That'll shut'em up," Joe said, glad that the war was over.

"Yeah, that's why I came here. My New Year's resolution was to find peace. And I thought this would be a good start." Taylor said as she got up.

"Better late than never, huh?" Joe said as he followed her to the door.

"I better get going. I've got an awards show to go to…Cross your fingers for me, will you?"

"You got it," Joe said as he opened the door.

"Bye, Joey," Taylor said as one last tear slipped from her eye. She fell too fast and she somehow couldn't fully get over Joe. Joe felt so bad…But he was glad that it was all in the past. But they had to make their break-up official.

He wiped away her tear and gently touched her face. He kissed her on the cheek to say goodbye. "Bye, Tay."

"Well, now our break-up's official. Glad that's over," Taylor said as she managed to laugh.

"Now we can be friends again," Joe said, smiling, "See you around."

Taylor waved goodbye to him as she walked toward the elevator. Joe took a deep breath and smiled sadly. _I'm sorry. For breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep…_

Joe was worried that Taylor was going to try to get back with him but thankfully, they just reconciled and they were friends again. He didn't have to worry about hiding anything from Demi. He was now looking forward to the date more than ever.

But little did Joe know that his troubles were far from being over. He didn't notice a camera flash from behind a palm tree that was near his door.

* * *

**_So I figured...this story need some T. Swift to stir up some drama. I'm not really sure if she should have good or bad intentions...But I have to make this realistic...Expect her to come back a few chapters in the future. I liked Jaylor at one point...But now I'm 100% Jemi 3. _**

**_Questions: Do you think there's a possibility that can Jaylor can ignite again? (Me: Fuck no! lmaooo) Who was that with the camera? What do you think is going to happen next?_**

**_Coming up: Miley's dream brings her some stress...not to say a lot._**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

**_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner...I was stuck on how I should continue this...Because this can't be all happy. That makes the story so effin boring. By the looks of it, I'm going to make this pretty long. I don't want it to end. It'd mean a lot to me if you guys reviewed! Thanks!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

* * *

Of course, Miley knew she was dreaming…But what she didn't know was that it was a truly dreadful nightmare. The nightmare about the man-eating trees or Godzilla invading her hotel room couldn't compete with this unusual dream…

She stood in an endless white room. Fountains with little cherubs were everywhere. Stone-made benches were spread around. It was surrounded with green plants and beautiful trees. She thought this wouldn't be a nightmare. It was weird but it didn't creep her out. It was sort of like an Alice In Wonderland dream.

__

"You know…History's going to repeat itself. You and Nick are going to have to let go again someday soon…"

Miley heard a strange voice creeping closer to her…She couldn't escape it…She somehow wanted to hear this person's dreadful words.

"What are you saying? Who are you?" Miley asked, anxious.

__

"Nick's becoming quite successful…I'm sure you're a big fan of his new song…Now you don't want to be the one who's responsible for holding him back…"

"I would never do something like that…I love him!"

The voice spoke as if Miley weren't really there. When Miley ever attempted to interrupt it, it stopped but continued right after.

__

"You're so selfish. You may be this world famous superstar…But you're pretty worthless. Anyone with a good head on their shoulders can see that. Nick is quite talented…There's no doubting that, of course. But how can you ever live up to his standards?

"I tell myself everyday that I don't deserve him. That he deserves so much more than what I have to offer. But I love him so I have to take that chance…I need to tell him how I feel…I can't keep it inside me anymore. If he doesn't feel the same way…I can live with that…But you can't say that I would ever hold him back…That's just not fair…"

__

"You act live you've changed…Into this down-to-earth…sincere…pure-hearted…angel. But I could say that's all an act."

"You don't know me…Sure, this whole fame gig has changed me but I'm still the Miley I was back in Tennessee…The one that loves to ride horses. That loves to climb trees…Stare at the stars…And make wishes…"

__

"You've stopped believing in wishing stars long ago…After all, all you've ever wanted is at the palm of your hand."

"Well, you're kind of right…All my dreams have come true…But I haven't stopped believing in wishing stars…"

__

"Ah ha…Is that so, Destiny Hope?"

"Can you please just tell me who you are?"

__

"I guess I shouldn't keep you in the dark…I'm not your conscience…I'm your doubt…The part of you that holds you back from your true potential…I'm the part of you that keeps you from telling Nick that you love him…From standing up for yourself in the record company…Stopping fame from taking control over you…Going back to where you always feel like home…"

"I guess that's something I can believe…But why are you here?"

__

"You're not sure if you should tell Nick the truth…You're scared…Of many things, from what I can tell."

"I'm not doubting anything…" Miley spoke hesitantly.

__

"Haha! Your words are shaking…What will you do?"

"Look…Doubt…I'm not sure about a lot of things…But I have to try…"

__

"I'm your enemy, Miley. I can't help but try to tear you down. It's what I am. Doubt is what affects who you are. Everyone has it. You can't escape it. But you should try working harder on trying to…how do you say…Ah, yes…Believing in yourself." Doubt laughed a little.

"You're not very nice…You're almost as mean as Chloe…The head cheerleader from my old squad," Miley said, her eyebrows raised.

__

"Now now…You know I'm not supposed to be…I'm just stopping you from making you look like a complete fool in front of Nick…"

"But…I love him…"

__

"I know that. Everyone does. Except for Nick…Such a modest child…He doesn't even realize how much of an effect he has on you. He's changed you, hasn't he?"

"He's helped me…a lot…He's my best friend. We've had our share of troubles in the past…But I wanna move on…I want to start over with him."

Doubt sighed and it finally decided to make an appearance. She had long brunette hair and Miley's blue eyes that turned ice cold. She had that stuck-up princess look going for her. She was Miley's clone…Ironically, she wore a white dress that made her look like a Greek goddess. Her smile was bittersweet. It felt like venom. Miley was scared but she didn't want to show this character that she was…

Miley stopped herself from laughing. "You're my doubt, huh?"

__

"I'm many things in a sense. I'm your doubt…I'm what you're afraid of becoming…You're afraid of a lot of things, Miley. If you continue to doubt yourself, you'll end up acting the way I seem to be. You'll be cold…No one will want to step anywhere near you. You'll lose yourself. Without Nick, this is something you would say…You'd truly feel alone…Worthless."

"How do you know about what I'll choose to do if things with Nick don't work out?"

__

"You've fallen hard for him. That is plain to see…Before you met Nick at the beach a few days ago…You were already losing faith in yourself, am I right?"

Miley sighed. "Yeah…But I have people who love me. They believe in me…I can't just…let everyone down…"

_"A lot of people are depending on you…So much pressure…Doesn't it drive you mad?"_

"I guess everyone has their own pressure to deal with. Life can't be easy…"

_"You're Miley Cyrus. You have millions of fans. Thousands of haters. The world is constantly watching you…Doesn't that scare you?"_

Miley laughed a little. "If you think you're gonna give me that crap…And expect me to believe it…Think again."

_"You're such a good actress…Keep working at it and you'll end up winning that Oscar."_

Doubt laughed maniacally and she began to fade away. The whole paradise they were in began to disappear. And Miley could not be anymore relieved.

She gasped as she breathed heavily after waking up from the intense dream.

"Miley?" Tish was right by her bed. She put her hand over Miley's forehead. "Are you all right? You look you had a nightmare…What's wrong?"

Billy, Miley's famous country artist father, stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a cowboy hat. Miley smiled a little. Somehow seeing that hat made her feel relieved. He looked at her worried. "You all right, darlin'?"

"Yeah, guys…I'm fine. It was just one of those random nightmares. I must've eaten late or something…Sorry," she said as she got herself out of bed. She stretched as she opened the blinds from her window.

"Honey, we have some good news." Tish said as she sat on her already made bed.

"What is it?"

Billy walked up to the two of them. "We're going back to Franklin!"

Miley's eyes widened. "Shut up! Really???"

"We're going to spend a couple of weeks there with the whole family. Your grandma's birthday is coming up. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not!" Miley said, smiling wide.

"We're leaving tomorrow. So you better start packing, Smiley," Billy said as he put his arm over Tish. They both smiled at her.

"We thought this would make you feel better…You seemed a little…tense…these past couple of days." Tish said, worried.

Miley's smile faded away. She thought to herself, _I can't tell them that I saw Nick…They've already heard enough about me constantly talking about how great he is...and how much I miss him…How I've always dreamed about marrying him…_

"Yeah…I guess I've just been stressed…But now I can't wait to go back home," Miley said, smiling.

Today was the day she was supposed to spend with Nick, the one she'll love forever. But right now, she was more afraid than ever before.

* * *

_**Well...the good news is that the setting will eventually move to Tennessee...I oughta have some fun with that lol. Awww it looks Miley's having second thoughts. Way to go, Doubt :P. I love how I made up Doubt on the spot...But it seemed like a pretty cool idea at the time. I hope you enjoyed it. :D**_

_**Questions: What will Miley do? What will happen in Tennessee? What will happen before she leaves?**_

_**Coming up: Jemi time! Haha! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: I Only See You

**_Hey guys! Sorry for being so late. I lost inspiration but now I'm back. I tried to make this as the least cheesy as I possibly could...You can tell it's already gonna be mushy, huh? I hope you guys like it! "D And reviews mean the world to me. As well as marshmallows and Nick Jonas & The Administration's "Stay" which comes out on March 2nd. :D Whoa...this is the longest chapter I've written...I think I didn't do a too-crappy job. I tried to embrace the Jemi in me and try to make it seem...real. Please review and tell me how I did. 8D_**

* * *

Chapter 7: I Only See You

* * *

_The Night Before…_

Demi smiled as she finished fixing her hair. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, Demi…" She told herself, "Tonight's going to be the night you're gonna tell him."

Demi was listening to her iPod. She put her playlist on Shuffle. Katharine McPhee's "Over It" started playing. It sounded…a little depressing. Sometimes when she listened to a song, she felt that it could relate to her life.

_It's such a pretty song but the meaning behind it…It's so sad…Could this really be a sign? Nah…I'm probably just over-thinking it. Same as always._

She put on her pair of black skinny jeans and a top that was pretty much like a dress over it. The silky top was a rose red and it flowed nicely down to her waist. She strapped a silver belt around it. She put on her navy blue ballet slippers and decided, make-up already done, that she was ready to go.

She looked at the time on her iPod and saw that it was 6:55 PM. Joe would be here in 5 minutes. That gave her enough time to relax.

_Why am I so nervous? It's Joe. The guy I've known for 2 years. Which pretty much equals like 30 years if it were up to me…He might not even think this is a date anyway…Even if that sucks, I still have to tell him…_

She suddenly heard a knock at the door and she almost fell off of her bed from getting scared. She let out a little scream and immediately slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Hey! You okay? It's me, Joe!" She heard him outside the door.

"Just a second!" Demi said as she calmed herself down and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She sighed and walked to the door. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the sight of the adorable 20 year old. She saw him in a light that no other girl was able to see him. His brown eyes shined almost a bright hazel.

His smile was from ear to ear when he saw her was absolutely too much for her to take in. His dark brown leather jacket looked incredibly hot, if she did say so herself. His old ripped jeans that still fit him perfectly after buying them two years ago were the icing on the cake. He looked…well, pretty much like himself. Most of the time, he was forced to wear certain clothes without getting a say in it. She couldn't remember how to breathe.

She blinked to snap out of it and she said, "Hey…" _Well…you sure clean up nice…_

"You okay? I heard you scream." Joe's eyes were dancing as Demi figured out the letters of the alphabet…how to pronounce them…how to spell…how to speak…She was basically lost in her own little world. When she looked at Joe, some adorable love song popped into her mind. This time it was If I Fell by The Beatles. An old song, she thought, but she loved it to bits.

"Um yeah. I was kinda spaced out. I…nap…Long day. Please make me shut up." Demi whined.

Joe chuckled. "It's okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Just got to get my wig on," Demi said.

"Oh yeah…Me, too…" Joe seemed kinda nervous himself but of course, Demi being so in love with this moron, she didn't realize it. She was too caught it up in how awkward it felt to be this close to him.

"You can come in, if you want," she said, managing to smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Joe said as he walked in and took his wig out of his bag. It was a curly blond haired wig and it made Demi laugh when he put it on.

"You look just like this guy I knew back in middle school. I kinda hated his guts." She cracked up.

Joe frowned. "I can get another wig…"

"Nah…it's fine. You look great in it," Demi said, smiling honestly for the first time.

Joe felt sort of…embarrassed. He never felt this way about any girl. With Demi, it felt different…better…wonderful.

"And what are you wearing on your head tonight?" He managed to ask to shake away his confusion about how he should act in front of her.

"I'm going to be the blond tonight myself," Demi said as she put on the wavy blond haired wig. "I'm really glad I don't have to do this all the time…"

"I know. And why are we even disguising ourselves?" Those words automatically came out of Joe's thoughts. He didn't realize what would come about after this.

Demi's smile faded. Why did they need to hide? What were they trying to prove? "I don't really know how to answer that…I was hoping you'd be the one to answer that question."

"I'm not sure. Do you have any idea?"

"To avoid the press, right?" Demi decided to give a safe answer. She wondered if Joe chose to wear the wig to hide the fact that he was hanging out with her. That made Demi blush with humiliation and her heart began to sank.

"Of course…So I was thinking…Maybe we don't have to wear the wigs tonight. Who cares what everyone else thinks? I wanna be by your side. I don't want to have to hide anything."

"Hide what exactly?" Demi's heart was racing as he gave her relief…and hope.

_Shoot._ He sighed as he managed to find the correct words to say. "Dems, let's just go out tonight and have a good time."

She smiled at him and decided that she would tell him soon that she loved him. But for now, she just wanted to see how the night would go.

"Awww, this sucks!" Joe said as he and Demi got to the arena downtown. There was a sign in front of the ticket counter that read _Safetysuit Tonight: Cancelled._

"Yeah, I know…" Demi frowned, knowing that he would take her home now. Nothing would happen tonight. Absolutely nothing.

Joe glanced over at her who was avoiding his eyes. He felt so bad. He really thought that tonight was going to go as planned…But he thought to himself.

_So much for the concert…But then again, I could take this to my advantage…I won't have to deal with seeing her in the dark. We wouldn't be able to talk for a few hours because of all the noise…There's gotta be something else we can do. We're in frickin' Los Angeles, for crying out loud!_

Suddenly, he came up with an idea. A sly smile appeared on his face. Demi turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh…you'll see," Joe said, smiling as ideas started pouring through his head. _The perfect song…Perfect timing…I knew I would do this sometime in my life…When I found her…_

He extended his hand toward Demi. She looked at it, skeptical.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Just take my hand, will ya?" It almost seemed like he was begging her. Her heart began to race but she didn't want to let him know what she was truly feeling…like a nervous wreck.

_Oh boy…I know that look on his face…Something tells me that this night isn't gonna be over so soon after all…_

She hesitated to take his hand but she immediately shoved her hand at his and intertwined her fingers around his. She hoped her hands wouldn't get clammy…

He began pulling her away from the concert hall and they were running down the street. Demi laughed a little, feeling excitement rush through her veins.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he kept pulling her toward many directions.

He immediately stopped running, making Demi almost trip over her own two feet.

She gasped as she stopped gravity from completely controlling her. "Next time, warn me when you decide to stop pulling me around like a rag doll."

He chuckled as he saw the freaked out look on her face. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said as she managed to fix her side bangs, "Anyways, what were you thinking, dragging me around to God knows where?"

"I'm trying to find a taxi cab. What else would I be doing?"

"Finding the nearest strip club, I'm guessing…"

He pretended to look offended and said, "Hey, I'm not that dirty…I treasure women for who they truly are."

She managed to suppress her laughter but she made a funny sound in the process. She bit her lip. "Spare me, Joe…" That's when she started laughing so hard. The fact that Joe kept a straight face like he truly meant what he said was what had her rolling around on the ground like a moron.

"You must be dying to know what I've got planned, huh?" He asked as he waited for her to stop laughing.

"Uh huh…Would you mind sharing with me?" She looked up at him and noticed once again how tall he was. She could smell his cologne. She was glad he wasn't one of the guys who overdid it with trying to smell good. She remembered once when she used to have PE back in the 6th grade when she was in middle school. She walked by the boys locker room with some of her friends She could smell the colossal amount of cologne and Axe body spray from outside the door. Her old crush, Jamie and some of his friends stepped out and he smiled at her. Sadly, the strong smell was too much for her. She ended up passing out and everyone immediately surrounded her.

"Guess that Demi likes you, bro," one of Jamie's friends chuckled.

"As if!" Demi's friend Sasha defended her as she noticed her eyes were struggling to open.

Her eyes finally opened and she noticed that her whole PE class and Coach Michaels were all around her in a big circle.

"Demi! Are you okay?" My other friend Vivian screamed as she immediately hugged me.

I struggled to get myself up and I noticed that Jamie helped me up. I immediately turned red. Jamie Franklin was the hottest guy in the 7th grade and his arms were around me. I was at the envy of all the 6th and 7th grade girls. Woot!

"You okay? What happened?" Jamie asked as I looked up at him. That's when I noticed…He smelled like he poured his sweaty body over with at least 2 bottles of Axe. That's when I fainted and humiliated myself yet again…

I always blushed when I thought back to that memory but sometimes I couldn't help but laugh because it was so funny. I just stood there, smiling like an idiot.

"What are you smiling at, weirdo?"

"Nothing you need to worry about…Now tell me. What are you thinking?"

"I just came up with an idea so brilliant…that only I could've come up with…"

"And your definition of brilliant would be?" Demi smirked.

"Oh, you know it's true. You think I'm the smartest guy in the world."

"I've met a lot of guys before in my life. I'll give you this: You're one of the only ones whose left a pretty good impression on me." Demi managed to reveal a little honest smile.

Joe was kind of shocked at how bold she was being. She's gained confidence. That's what he realized. He realized that he loved her more than he ever admitted to himself and that really got on his nerves. He shook the thought out of his head and tried to think of a good way to respond.

"That means a lot…" He smiled, trying to think of something clever to say. But she pretty much kicked his ass at being bold for tonight…Or did she?

His eyes lingered and stared directly at hers. He just stood there smiling. It wasn't a goofy smile that he usually put on around her in the past. But this was the smile of someone who might actually love her. She couldn't stand not knowing the truth…

"Joe?" Demi waved a hand across his face. "What's this brilliant idea of yours?"

He shook his head to snap out of it. "I'm sorry, little girl…It's a surprise…"

"I already have a bad feeling about this…" She sighed, looking out at the LA streets filled with speeding cars. The brilliant lights of countless stores blended in with the night scene. It reminded her of some shots of her "Remember December" music video. But this time, she felt a rush inside her that told her that tonight had to be a good night.

15 minutes later, after Joe kept attempting to hail a cab, Demi placed her fingers against her lips, closed her eyes, and whistled as loud as she could. The minute she opened her eyes, there were three taxi cabs that stopped right in front of the two of them.

"Okay…so I see that singing isn't the only thing you're better at than me."

"There are a lot of things that I'm better at than you...just like, surprisingly, there are lots of things you're better at than me."

"So you admit it," he said smirking as he opened the car door and let her in first.

_Only God knows where he's taking me…It better not be a strip club. Because if it is…He's so dead to me._

They pulled up to…an amusement park? It was deserted…But all the lights and rides were working just fine…

Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were like a deer's caught in headlights, in a good way if that makes sense.

"Tada," Joe said as he put his arm around her.

A smile immediately formed around her face. They had an amusement park all to themselves…Shut up! No way!

"You pulled this off?" Demi said, trying to form words that connected to her feelings. Of course, it wouldn't make sense if she said banana. Because how can bananas be related to her undying secret love to Joe?

"Yup. I'm brilliant after all, huh?" Joe said as he stepped in front of her, his arms spreading so he can present the amusement park to her. It was hard to take in this sight. It took Demi a few minutes to finally catch her breath.

"Is this all…for…me?" Demi managed to say something that made sense. Something she was dying to know.

"Well, yeah. Do you like it?" He smiled shyly at her. She didn't even think it was possible that he could smile like that. Was he just as nervous as she was?

"Like it? I love it!" she said, her hands shaking from the excitement. Without thinking, she immediately ran into his arms. "Thank you so much! This is incredible…"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. _Anything for my favorite girl._

They reluctantly let go of each other. "So…I was going to bring you here after the concert. Since it turned out to be cancelled, I figured it'd make sense to bring you here. I don't think I would've been able to keep my mouth shut about it for too long."

But he was able to hide his true feelings for practically 2 years. How did he do it?

"I'm speechless…" Demi said, smiling, "But why? Why did you do all this?"

_Well, if it wasn't obvious…It's because I love you._ "You'll figure it out before the night ends. Let's get a move on!" He smiled, taking her hand. Her heart was racing at the speed of light.

For the next 3 hours, it was non-stop going from the merry-go-round to the giant massive roller coaster (which Demi didn't want to go on in the first place but after what Joe did for her, she didn't feel so afraid anymore) to playing carnival games and winning each other stuffed animals. She held hands with him the entire time. They licked from the same ice cream cone and she couldn't stop giggling as Joe raised his eyebrows at her. They played with water guns and ran across the amusement park, playing tag. They managed to dry up somewhat. Before they knew it, it was 12:30 AM. But they knew the night wasn't going to end so soon. Well, Joe did anyway. Because his real surprise for her was coming up really soon…

"Oh my God, this has been the best night of my life," Demi said, smiling at Joe. He realized that he took her smiles at him for granted. Every time she smiled at him, a part of his heart felt like it melted. He couldn't wait to show her his surprise.

"Mine too," he said and he managed to say, "So…"

"So…" Demi smiled, looking up at him.

He sighed and smiled back and asked her, "Did you finally figure out why I did all this?"

Demi's smiled faded. _Well…it's January…And that's way off from being my birthday…I already got a Christmas present from him…I think I know why he did this…But I was scared to admit it…Because maybe I was the one who was in love…Not him._

"Well…I have a pretty good guess…But I'm kind of scared that I'll be wrong…" She said, biting her lip.

"Go ahead…We've got all night." He smiled.

"Well…maybe it's because…" She immediately froze. _I don't think I can do this…_

"Hey, if you wanna think about it a little more…That's fine," he said, "Anyways, there was just one more thing I wanted to show you."

She sighed a breath of relief and said, "What is it?"

He pointed towards a dark part of the amusement park. She didn't pay much attention to it but then she saw that a spotlight turned on. It was a stage. There stood two chairs and a guitar set in place.

"Umm…what's all this?" Her eyes widened with awe and wonder.

"It's for you. Come on, I've got something I wanna run by you." Those words took Demi back to when they did their lines for Camp Rock. Oh boy…This has got to be a twisted version of when his character Shane Gray sang for her character Mitchie Torres.

"Okay…" She smiled as she followed him. He got up first and extended his hand out for her to take to get up on the stage.

He motioned for her to sit down on one stool. He grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool opposite her.

"Do you remember what my favorite song is?" He practically whispered but Demi could hear him very clearly.

"Of course… 'I Only See You' by Benton Paul, right?" He's only told her that like 12 times…How could she forget. Actually, the first time she actually asked him…She immediately went to download it and the song constantly stuck in her head. It drove her crazy but she never told Joe that.

"Yup," he said, smiling, "And guess what? I'm about to sing it to you."

"No way," she said, putting her hand over her mouth to contain herself.

"I've been practicing this song for months. I never got the chance to after all that's happened...With the world tour and the show…But I've obsessed over this song for too long. And I thought tonight would be the perfect time to test it out."

"Wow…you're serious…I know I'm gonna sound dumb…But…Is this for me?"

"Well, I'll try to say this as nicely as I can…Duh!"

Demi laughed and hit him playfully. "Thank you. You've made this night so…unforgettable…I…"

"Let me play the song so I can make this night better that it already is," he said, smiling.

He started playing the chords to the song and Demi stood there, heart racing.

(A/N: Here's "I Only See You" by Benton Paul. It's actually one of Joe Jonas's favorite songs. Please check it out. I'm already in love with it! You should play the song to actually get better effect and pretend Joe is the one singing the song.)

_In a crowded place, I see just your face_

_And it looks so familiar_

_I can't get to you, though I'm trying to_

_There are just too many barriers_

He constantly couldn't keep his eyes off her but if he kept staring at her for too long, he would lose track of the song…No matter how hard he practiced for this moment…he would easily lose concentration if he kept staring at her bright brown eyes. She had that much of an effect on him.

_But I only see you, in all that I do_

_To the rest I am blind_

_I don't want something new, other than you,_

_For the rest of my life_

He winked at her but not in a cocky way. In a way that said, "I love you." Now she realized what he was trying to say…He loved her after all…

_People talking loud, __I can't hear the crowd_

_You are so much more appealing_

_I'll be honest girl, you've become my world_

_And I'll spend my whole life wondering_

_'Cause I only see you, in all that I do_

_To the rest I am blind_

_I don't want something new, other than you,_

_For the rest of my life_

His face turned more serious…He was trying to make sure that she realized how he felt. He wanted her to know. He was pouring his heart and soul out to her…

_Promise I'll always be there for you_

_If you give me a chance_

_Promise I'll never be less than true_

_'Cause I only see you, in all that I'll do_

_To the rest I am blind_

_I don't want something new, other than you_

_For the rest of my life_

As he finished the final chords to the addictive melody, Demi felt tears quickly slip away from her eyes. She smiled at him.

"That was beautiful…"

Joe put his guitar down and he inched closer to her. He wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you think so…But I guess it's not really from me to begin with…"

"No, Joe. You made it all your own. Benton would be proud." She smiled.

He took a good look at her. She glowed under the moonlight. He was right there with her and now was the perfect time to tell her.

"Demi, I…" He began to say.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling.

That's when he pressed his lips against hers and she immediately gave in. They were in a world that only included the two of them and that's just how they liked it. _Finally_, they both thought, _there were no interruptions!_

Joe could feel Demi moan as they kept on kissing. He gently held her face and she did the same with his face. He smiled as their lips met and he didn't want to let go. Ever.

They breathed heavily as they let go.

"Wow…That was…" Demi blushed. It was only natural that she would.

"I know…" He said.

"Joe, I can't thank you enough…" She said as they both walked off the stage.

"It was kinda fun setting the whole thing up…It wasn't too much work…I'd do anything for you." He smiled and then said, "Man, that was pretty corny."

"It wasn't. Till you said it was." She laughed.

"I love you," he said, "Now I had a chance to really say it."

"Sorry…I just couldn't hold it all in. You must've thought I was dumb for not realizing that you loved me…"

"Nah…You said you were scared…I was, too."

"But…Things are the way we want them to be." Demi said, as she took a hold of his hand.

"Yeah…I can't believe this is all happening…" He said as he stared intensely at her.

"Neither can I. It's like a completely bizarre dream…"

"Would this make it more bizarre?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him and he kissed her again.

"Now you know it's not a dream," he said, smiling.

"I figured out that this wasn't a dream when I went to the bathroom and slapped myself to try to wake up."

"You're so weird…" He chuckled.

"And what's your excuse?" She laughed.

"It's cuz I'm crazy about you…"

"Oh, Mr. Jonas…You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

As they walked back to the entrance of the amusement park, the rides and lights started turning off. She spun around because she was so darn happy…She couldn't believe it.

* * *

**_Gahhh...I made him SING to her *___*. Haha that must have been the most perfect date ever. 3 I love Jemi but...you know, that something's going to happen, huh? I spent a lot of time coming up with ideas and some of the interesting stuff I wrote just popped into my head and I stuck with it...Brilliant, no? x)_**

**_Questions: What did you think of the Jemi date? What do you think will happen next? Do you think it's happy ever after yet?_**

**_Coming up: Niley day 3 and Miley's leave to Franklin, TN. T___T_**


	8. Chapter 8: Stay

________

**_Well, this is an all time low for me...I haven't updated in like...a month. xD. Sorry...it's just I couldn't find the inspiration for it but after some previous experiences and fantasies, here's what I came up with. Please tell me you'll stick with me all the way. 3 Please review. I'd love to know what you'd think._**

_**Chapter 8: Stay**_

As The Academy Is…'s "About A Girl" was blasting through Miley's iHome, she found herself jumping up and down on her bed in the hotel room. She felt really exhausted from the strange dream (or nightmare?) that she had last night and she just needed to shake some negative energy off of her mind. And just plain knock some sense into herself.

She heard a knock at the door and lowered the volume of the speakers. The song still played to give her room a kind of atmosphere. She sang along to it the whole time, not realizing who it was that was at the door. She figured that it would be Demi, who constantly texted her last night about what she did on her date with Joe. She was really happy for her new best friend.

"Eeee-yes?" Miley said happily as she opened the door without thinking.

"Hey, there, Miles," Nick said, trying his best not too laugh.

Her eyes widened and she turned the brightest shade of red. Her face turned hot but she decided to speak.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" She was this close to stuttering. She was so relieved that she didn't.

"Apparently I'm hearing you sing," Nick said, smiling, "We had plans today, remember?"

"Yeah…I remember…Sorry, I just feel sort of strange today. Stranger than usual, I mean."

"What's wrong?" It was so easy for Nick to reveal his sensitive side. Miley could melt right there from seeing his face turned concerned. It was just too damn cute and too good to be true.

"I had this totally weird dream…Like there was another me…And she was telling me things about my life. She was my doubt." Miley blurted out and then she covered her mouth.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Forget it," Miley said, giggling nervously.

"You okay? Did something happen?" He inched closer to her and gazed into her blue eyes, trying to get an honest answer. But knowing Miley, Nick knew it would be hard to get a real answer out of her.

"Not really…I guess work's finally catching up to me…I've been really stressed. It's no big deal. I get vacation sometimes…I can take a breather…"

He replied, "Well, that's good to hear. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night."

Miley turned immediately red. "Wh-Wh-What?"

He revealed an evil smile and laughed a little.

"Very funny, Nick," Miley said, rolling her eyes.

Nick stepped into Miley's room and sat himself on her bed. "So…what's up?"

"You can come in…" Miley said, "Oh, I'm leaving for Tennessee tonight. So luckily, I'll get to spend some time with the king of mischief."

"Wait…you're leaving?" His eyes widened.

Miley gave him a look of confusion. "Yeah…My dad told me this morning. I'm…kind of excited…No wait….I'm beyond excited!" She smiled.

He gave her a grim smile because he wasn't too thrilled about the news.

"What's wrong?" Miley said, clueless.

"It's nothing. Just kinda shocked that you're leaving so soon."

"Why would that be so shocking? I come and go like the wind," Miley said and sighed as she walked over to the window that led to the balcony. She stared across the town and the never ending traffic. Her face was expressionless and she continued, "You should probably be used to it by now, am I right? Or am I wrong?"

Nick looked down, avoiding Miley's eyes and what seemed like the truth. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She turned to him, her face still the same. "That's what I thought."

"What's up with you, Miles? Where's the Smiley in Miley?" He asked, making the last statement something that could make her laugh.

She smiled at him and hesitated. "I'm fine, really…It's just I've been thinking a lot lately. Since I've been busy with everything, I haven't really had the chance to reflect on what's been going on or to live in the moment…It really hit me, you know? I felt like I lost myself."

Miley's hurt words hit Nick hard and he felt a pang of pain within himself. He never thought about it the way she had. She was famous and with that fame, there came a price. She wasn't given the same freedom as every other seventeen year old girl in America had. She was…different…and being different sometimes pissed her off.

"Hey…Why are you beating yourself up so much?" He stood next to her, following her sight and stared out to another direction, towards where the ocean was. The crashing waves somehow calmed her down, he could tell.

"I just…" Miley paused and he had the bad feeling that she was about to cry. "I've done so many stupid things without even thinking it through." A tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it immediately away and tried to maintain her cool.

"What are you saying? You sound like you just killed someone…Which you didn't…Miley…who's perfect?" He reached his hand over to her shoulder. She didn't move at all and stood there, stiff.

"You are," Miley said.

Nick laughed humorlessly. "Me? Perfect? Well, I'm close to perfect but I wouldn't say I actually was…" He was trying to make everything sound like a joke to lighten up the mood.

Miley stood there, giving him a blank look.

"You know I'm just kidding right?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

Nick shook his head. "Sorry…What I'm trying to say is…I'm not perfect. At all. Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're smart. Wise. Talented. Sweet. Understanding. Strong…Well, you're pretty close to perfect."

Nick smiled at the confused Miley and took hold of her hand. His eyes brightened and they seemed to be saying _Really?_ "And you're not any of those things?"

"I'm a mess, Nick," Miley replied, "That much I know."

"Well, if you ask me, I think that's pretty hot." He chuckled.

"I just…Think I let the fame get into my head. I've been acting like a spoiled little diva and look at me with Liam…I'm such a fake. I…I really don't know what to do," Miley said.

"Miley…" Nick wanted to protest.

"Nick, I've messed around with you too many times and with other people."

"But that's in the past. I've put you through hell, too…Remember that."

Miley smiled, eyes still revealing only sadness. "How could I not?"

He smiled back and waited for her to continue.

She turned serious again. "Everything I do seems…Well, pretty much like a mistake. Everyone expects me to do one thing and I have thousands of people out there wanting me to mess up again. I just…I can't handle that anymore."

"Now it sounds to me that you're acting like a coward…That's not who you are."

"Well, sure I can handle that. As if I give a cow's good morning sit down about what people think about me…It's just…I want peace and there are so many things I can be doing right now that I love…If I had a choice."

"Miley, did something happen?"

"The record company teamed up with American Idol and they are going to test out the chances of getting a new show called _International Idol_."

Nick raised an eyebrow saying _What's your point?_ "What about it?"

"They're giving me this huge offer to go on a World Tour…For an entire year. It's called _Around The World in 365 Days_. It's to benefit world disaster relief and at the same time, we're going to be making auditions all over the world for the competition."

"That's great," Nick forced himself to smile. Sure, he was happy for her to get such an opportunity. But…for a whole year?

"Yeah…They really want me to do it…" Miley said, half-heartedly.

"But you don't want to," Nick said, worried but hopeful on the inside.

"Well…I'm torn. Isn't that a shock?" Miley laughed a little.

"Don't force yourself to do it. It's a little too much for you, don't you think?"

"I may not be Super girl but I think I could handle it…Getting to go around the world is an opportunity that rolls around like maybe once in a lifetime…Can I really pass that up?"

"But that's something you can't get out of. If you're in the middle of Rome and you have the sudden urge to ride Blue Jeans, you know you can't. You'd be making a commitment."

"True…And I'd miss everyone here so much…I don't think my family would want to follow me around and deal with my constant mood swings and motion…Besides, I felt like I was reconnecting with someone I never wanted to let go…I'd miss him too much."

"Really?" Nick smiled. "Does this guy happen to have three maniac brothers and a reputation of never smiling?"

"Actually, you might know him pretty well," Miley said, smiling back.

Nick wanted to gave in to what he's been trying to cover up. He was tempted to press his body against hers and feel the familiar yet always fascinating touch of her lips. He wanted to but he knew that it wasn't the right time. It was never the right time. He always thought that's how it was.

"Nick?" Miley looked at him, worried.

"Yeah?" Nick snapped out of it.

"You okay? You just spaced out. Not that I'm not used to it already." Miley smiled.

He smiled at her. "Nah, just thinking…So what are you thinking, Miley?"

"I think we should go out and burn some daylight. Paint the town red or something…" She went to go grab her purse.

"You have such a way with words, you know?" Nick said.

"You don't have to tell me. I know," Miley said, smiling.

They both walked out the hotel room, hand in hand. A little more relieved but still filled with decisions they had to face. But still…Miley felt that with Nick on her side, that no matter what happened, she'd be okay.

"Miley! Miley! Miley!" The paparazzi kept shouting at her as she and Nick made their way through the lobby which more likely seemed like an impossible task than something they've been doing the past couple of days.

"Does this mean you and Liam are over?"

"Are you cheating on Liam?"

"Are you and Nick getting back together?"

"Nick! Nick! C'mon tell us what's up with you two. We thought we heard several rumors speculating around you and Selena Gomez."

The two of them, irritated now more than ever, kept moving. They pretended that the sounds of cameras flashing and annoying paparazzi were the mere sounds of mosquitoes buzzing around them. When they managed to escape the hotel with the help of their bodyguards. They both ran into the car Nick rented and started driving off. Nick took full control and went into overprotective mode as he gripped the steering wheel.

"I think…we should've thought this through before we actually decided to go out…together…in the open," Nick said, breathing heavily.

"Um, yeah. Definitely. Awww, Liam's gonna kill me…"

"Chill, we didn't show that we were a couple at all. It was like every other time we hung out after the break-up. We didn't say anything and there weren't that many rumors…"

"But Nick, we both came out of the elevator together and they could suspect that we're both in the same hotel room. Oh God…They're gonna try to prove that I really am a whore," Miley said, groaning as she put her head on her lap.

"Miley, you never were a whore and they've got no proof. Plus, we weren't staying in the same hotel room. P.S. I'm wearing this damn purity ring," Nick said as he raised his finger out to her a poked at her cheek.

"But I thought you supported the cause…" Miley raised an eyebrow at him. She loved doing that to him.

"I do…" Nick said with plenty of bitterness in his tone.

Miley laughed a little because of the look on Nick's face. She bit on her lip to stop herself from laughing and when Nick turned to her, she just couldn't control it.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"The fact that we're being followed?" Miley said as she looked through the rearview mirror, "Or the fact that I'm with you?" She smiled at him.

"We've gotta lose those guys," Nick said as he noticed the black van that had constantly stayed in their tracks. He looked at Miley, who was waiting for him to say more. "I like spending time with you."

She smiled and then turned away from him to look out the window. They were driving by the LAX Airport and then she asked him, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go somewhere different," Nick said, concentrated on the road, "Okay with you?"

"Of course," Miley said, "By the way, not to spoil the mood…But how are we going to lose the paparazzi?"

"Easy," Nick said as we entered the expressway. A sinister smile formed around his face.

"Nicholas…" Miley said, nervously.

"Yes?" Nick smirked at her.

"You're not planning on risking our lives, are you?" She looked at him, her eyes widened.

"Life's about risk, baby," Nick said, laughing.

"You're so lame," she smiled, "But please, if you get us killed…"

Nick kept his left hand on the steering wheel and placed his right hand on Miley's left hand. "Trust me," he said, his eyes sparkling at her.

She was mesmerized and how she couldn't refuse him…well, she didn't really know. She took a deep breath. "Okay."

"You're lucky it's not Joe who's driving. I'm the beast who drives in this family."

"Uh huh…Nick, I said I trusted you. You don't have to say anything else," she said, laughing nervously.

So they managed to escape the dreadful paparazzi because Nick is a swift driver and managed to get his way around cars and confuse them. He was a true genius and he didn't let Miley forget that. They made it to what looked like another hotel…But Miley hesitated and looked at the building more carefully. She decided to ask Nick.

"What is this place?" Miley asked.

"It's a ballroom," Nick replied.

"Nick…why are we here?" Miley asked, with caution.

"I needed to pick up my ballet slippers…" Nick said.

Miley punched him on the shoulder and he gave her a playful smile. "No, really?"

"I thought we'd go dancing. I don't think anyone would suspect us here…"

"True…And I like the idea. It's original," Miley said.

They walked into the entrance and it looked like a place where huge parties could be held. It look elegant and beautiful with regal white walls all over the place. It was like Miley stepped into her modern version of a fairy tale. She was nervous but excited, not knowing what to expect what would happen next.

They stepped into a darker room that was still massively huge. The lights switched on when they stepped in and Miley's mouth opened wide. The floor was smooth and looked polished. It looked like a modern version of Cinderella's castle in the ballroom, except there weren't so many windows. The only few were pretty big but they were covered with violet red curtains. The chandelier was made of what looked like thousands of gems. Miley was speechless.

"Okay…If you want to back out from this, it's okay…" Nick said, shyly as he shoved his hands into his pockets and avoided her eyes.

Miley was about to squeal but she said, "No…This is amazing. We are going to dance because I really want to…Do you?"

"If it's with you, then I can't say no," Nick said, honestly.

"I can't stop smiling," she said to him, "You made me that happy."

"So…what do you want to dance to?" Nick asked.

"Hmm…This just seems so unreal to me. I never thought a guy would ever be into something like this," Miley said.

"I guess it really depends if that guy is with someone he really cares about," he replied.

As he said that, Miley was walking around the endless abyss of a ballroom in circles and she suddenly stopped and looked over at him.

He smiled. "So did you decided what song?"

"Let's dance to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I love that song," Miley said, breathless and not caring about how red she was.

Since Nick was the holder of the most contained songs in an iPod, well, in Miley's circle of friends anyway… he switched on the song and it blasted through the speakers so the two of them would be able to hear the song clearly.

Miley was lucky that she didn't dress too casual. She wore a short yellow dress that could've been wore to a prom and put her favorite red sports jacket over it. She took it off to get ready to dance with Nick. She was lucky that chose to wear her ballet flats.

Well, what Nick wore didn't matter so much since boys wore pants all the time but he wore his black leather jacket that had the T-birds sign on the back of it like from the movie _Grease_. He wore his pair of Levi jeans and cowboy boots.

When the guitar began to play, the two of them were already standing in front of each other, their hands intertwined.

The whole reason behind Nick taking Miley dancing was that so it didn't matter if they messed up. If they did, then they could mess around. That was the whole point. To have fun…and maybe some sparks could fly along the way.

They danced to the rhythm of the song for the first couple of minutes and whispered in each other's ears to give each other pointers. Miley couldn't take his eyes off of Nick's and she prayed that she wouldn't step on his feet.

Before they knew it, an hour practically flew by. They danced to Lifehouse, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Aerosmith, Lady Antebellum, too many to name.

That's when Nick put on a new song. Miley had never heard it before and she could tell that it was new. That's when she heard his voice. Her heart was racing this whole time but this made things more intense. He reached his hand out to her and she took it, just like the last 12 or so times that she had today. They began to sway to the song.

__

It's hard to believe,  
Where we are now.  
Your hand in mine, babe,  
Feels right somehow.  
But now its okay,  
So don't make a sound.  
Cause its almost perfect,  
So, baby, Don't you look down.

We've had our past,  
Leave that behind.  
Cause none of it lasts,  
All that we have is tonight.

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
There's no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Beautiful, one of a kind.  
You're something special babe,  
And you don't even realize  
That you're my heart's desire.

All that I needed and more.  
I know you're scared,  
But I promise, babe,  
I'm not who I was before.

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
There's no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

As his guitar solo seductively swept in, Miley could feel the tears slipping away from her eyes. She wanted to wipe them away but Nick pulled her into a deep embrace and she pressed her face and nestled it into his neck.

__

Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Now that the pain is done,  
no need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Tell me, tell me you'll stay.  
No, tell me.  
Tell me that you'll stay

When the song finished, they let go of one another. Nick looked at her, worried. "Miley, are you okay? Please don't cry anymore…"

"Nick…Was that song by any chance…for me?" Miley asked, wiping away her tears.

"Well, yeah…It hasn't be released and I'm not sure if I should…because I wanted to run it by you first." Nick smiled at her and pushed away some of Miley's hair away from her face to look into her eyes.

"I loved it. It was the most amazing thing…I…No words can describe what I feel…Does this mean…"

"Yeah, Miles. I'm not over you and I don't think I ever will be," Nick said straightforwardly.

Miley's eyes widened and before she could figure out if she should say anything else, she immediately stepped over to him, took his face into her hands and pressed her lips against his.

"If it wasn't obvious enough, I was never over you and I'm pretty much positive that I'll never be," Miley said as she let him go. It was a short kiss and that left Nick disappointed.

He immediately kissed her back and made the kiss last longer. They had no other words to say. It was flat-out obvious that their feelings for each other never died. Whether it was friendship, frustration, hate, pain, joy, love…They kept each other in mind…All the time…And sometimes, they didn't realize it. But the truth was, the absence they had of each other, really made their hearts grow fonder. There was no noise in the room but Miley could hear the constant sound of Nick's song, "Stay", in her head. When they let go, they just kept holding each other.

"I don't know why I ever let you go," Nick whispered softly in her ear.

"Nick, even you're not perfect," Miley said, laughing softly while squeezing him tighter.

They smiled at each other and they didn't feel like letting go of each other anytime soon. Miley mouthed the words to him, "I love you."

Nick caressed her face and said normally, "I love you."

He lifted her off the ground and they spun in circles while the song "Anywhere But Here" by SafetySuit blew into its chorus. Miley giggled and she kissed Nick on the cheek. Well, they really had nothing much else to say. Words couldn't describe how they felt any longer. They were so happy that they told each other "I love you" because it's been too long since they've ever admitted that to each other. It's been so many years of war and drama but now they could finally connect all over again. Miley felt so happy but then she came to the realization that she still had so many decisions to make. Would she go on the world tour? Would she be happy to go to Tennessee now after what's happened? And what will be of her and Nick?

Well, there was still time, Miley anticipated. There had to be time…She'd think about that later. All she wanted to do was fall forever into Nick's arms and despite how corny that sounded…she absolutely didn't care.

__


End file.
